A Mover's Secret
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: Being in love sucked! At least that's what Mover Rich thought when he fell in love with one of his best friend's and no one knew, but him! Will he ever get the courage to finally tell them how he feel's? Or will he continue to love them in silence? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**A Mover's Secret:**

He was in _love_! The kind of love that made your heart skip a beat whenever they looked at you! The kind of love that made you feel weak in the knees, whenever you're around them! Being in love was like _everything _he had _ever_ read about it, or seen in movies! Being in love _sucked_!

He should have been working, but like always his focus was on something else…actually it was _someone _else! That _someone_ had no clue that he was in love with them, so _deeply_ in love that they were all he thought about, and dreamed about at night when he was alone! When he tried to think back to _when_ he had fallen in love, or what _happened_ to cause it he _couldn't_! All he knew was that he had been in love for _along_ time, and only in the last few month's it become this _strong_! He watched them get up from the couch and go to the fridge and second's later return with a bottle of water. They sat down and opened it taking a long drink before returning to the conversation. He looked away unable to stop himself from thinking of _their _lip's on _his_ after that, he was beginning to sweat a little from the image. He was about to make some kind of excuse to leave the room, when a knock on the front door saved him. He rushed to the door and opened it to find a smiling young woman standing there; he let her in and was beyond grateful for a distraction!

The last of the cleaning up was done; he was tired from a busy, but always _fun_ day at work solving people's problems. He worked with his three best friend's as the '_Imagination Movers_', out of their huge warehouse full of many awesome room's. As he sat down he sighed realizing he wasn't tired enough to stop himself from fantasizing about his secret love once again.

"Hey buddy you with us?" Came the concerned voice of his friend Scott.

"What? Sorry Scott, I guess I zoned out!"

"You've been doing that a lot lately!" His other friend Smitty asked just as concerned. "It's not like you!"

"Guy's I'm fine really, just tired! We've been busy lately, I promise."

"Come on guys, give Rich some space! He's our best friend, if something was wrong he'd tell us!" Their friend Dave said smiling as he sat beside Rich on the couch and patted his back. "Right?"

"Right!" Rich answered smiling.

"I'm going to head home; I'll see you guy's tomorrow!" Dave said getting up; he headed to his locker to grab his jacket before turning to wave to them as he left.

"I'm going to head home too! See you tomorrow!" Rich said leaving too.

As he headed for his car he noticed Dave's car still beside his and sighed, why couldn't catch a break? He walked over and saw Dave sitting in the front seat his head on the steering wheel, Rich knocked on the window.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?" Dave said sitting up quickly. "Hey Rich!" He smiled rubbing his hand's over his face to wake up; Rich smiled back as he spoke teasing him.

"You _know_ most people wait to fall asleep until they're _home_!"

"Ha, ha Rich! You know if this Mover job _doesn't _work out then you could always be a _comedian_!" Dave said smiling.

"_Seriously_ though, you _okay _to drive?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, night Rich." Dave said as he started his car and waved before he pulled out of the parking lot. Rich watched until he was gone before he got into his car and sat there both hand's on the wheel. He leaned back and closed his eyes and instantly one face came to him like it _always_ did…_Dave's_! Yep, there was _no_ doubt in his mind he was going to go _crazy_ if he couldn't get control over his feelings. The only way to end this _torture_ would be to tell Dave, one of his best friend's that he was in _love_ with him…yeah that would go well! Nope, he was too chicken to tell him, not willing to risk losing him completely if he didn't feel the same!

**TBC...**

**Drop me a little review please and thanks :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

*** Author's Note Time: Okay so I'm totally new at this thing, but hey I like to try new thing's! I got hooked on the 'Imagination Movers' thanks to my one year old little girl! I'm not complaining though, why would I they're yummy…**_**especially**_** Mover Dave! Anyway I don't own anything to do with the Movers or their brand…oh what fun I could have with Dave if I did! Hope you like my story, if you do drop me a little review thanks- Taralynn Wakelin***

**Chapter Two:**

Two week's after finding Dave in his car, Rich was still no closer to telling him, or getting control of his love. He found himself every other day going to tell him, _then_ he was in the same room as Dave and lost his courage. Dave wasn't helping make thing's easier, by being so _damn cute_, Rich knew it wasn't Dave's fault for being himself…it was _his_ for being such a chicken! Rich sat on the couch _thankful_ that Dave was busy with Scott in the 'Movie Room' watching some new Burro movie Scott had bought. Suddenly he heard the voice he would know anywhere, talking to Scott as they came into the room, he grew concerned hearing the conversation.

"Dave I'm so, _so_ sorry! I'm such a _klutz_, does it still _hurt_!?" Scott asked.

"Which _one_?" Dave said sounding like he had a stuffy nose.

"Here sit down I'll get you some ice, and some clean Kleenex!"

"Dave? What _happened _man?" Smitty asked as Dave sat and they saw that he had a black and blue right eye, and a bloody nose. "Are you _okay_?"

"It's _nothing _guy's really!" Dave said brushing them off as he accepted the ice, and Kleenex from a guilty looking Scott who sat beside Rich.

"It's _my_ fault!" Scott said sadly. "We were in the 'Movie Room' watching my movie, when I got a _little_ carried away and I kind of _hit _Dave in the eye with my _elbow_!"

"I grabbed my eye, letting go of my drink spilling it all over myself. As I looked down, Scott did too and smashed his _head_ right into my _nose_!"

"I feel like such an _idiot_! I'm _so_ sorry Dave!"

"Scott I _already_ told you man it's _okay_! It was an _accident_, we're good I _promise_!" Dave said wincing from the ice he placed on his eye first, before putting it on his nose. "I _always _said you had a _hard_ head Scott!"

"You should get that looked at Dave, it's swelling up pretty good!"

"Nah, it's fine! Guy's _really_."

"Let me see your face!" Rich said getting up, and before he realized what he was doing he was standing over the man he loved. Holding onto his face he gently examined his eye, and nose as he did he tried to avoid looking into Dave's eye's. He tried to ignore the fact that he was inches away from the mouth he's longed to kiss for month's, he hadn't realized he spaced out until Dave spoke bringing him back to reality.

"Rich?" Dave began as he touched his arm, causing him to jump. "_OW_!"

"_Sorry_ Dave!" Rich said after he accidentally hit Dave's nose.

"Okay, I'm going to go lay down for a little while, before something _else_ happens!" Dave said holding his nose as he left the room.

"Do you think he'll be _okay_?" Scott asked.

"I think so, we'll let him rest for a bit then we'll go from there." Smitty said. "Come on guy's we have work to do."

A couple of day's past and Rich suffered as he continued to keep his love secret. He watched as Dave healed from his injuries caused by Scott, and had to admit that even with a black eye, and swollen nose he was still so good-looking. Since the accident happened Scott feeling so guilty tried to make it up to Dave by doing thing's for him and it was getting to be too much for him. Rich watched as Dave sent Scott on another _fake_ errand to the hardware store for a list of part's to finish an invention Rich _knew_ he had _finished_ the day before. Rich went to the fridge to get an apple, as he turned around Dave was standing behind him, he smiled at Rich and then took his apple from his hand. After taking the apple he went to the couch and lay down, propping his head up with his arm after taking a bite he looked at Rich and spoke.

"_Thanks_ for the apple buddy!" He said as he winked.

"You're _welcome_, next time though can you get your _own_?" Rich asked laughing as he grabbed an apple and sat in a chair across from Dave.

"Sorry man, you want it _back_?" Dave asked holding out the apple.

"_Nah_, you keep it I got another." Rich said laughing. "So how you feeling?"

"_Better_ actually the swelling in my nose is going down and I can _finally_ breathe normally. The eye is better too, the bruise is almost faded _see_?" Dave said showing him his face that was almost back to normal. "_Now_ if I can get Scotty to _back_ off thing's will be _perfect_!"

"Have you tried _talking_ to him?" Smitty asked coming into the room.

"I _have_, but you know Scott once he get's something in his head you _can't_ get it out!" Dave sighed as he sat up.

"So your _plan_ is to send him on _useless_, and _pointless_ errands?" Smitty asked smiling. "How long is that going to _last_?"

"Until he _catches_ on!" Dave said smiling as he bit into his apple.

"I'm _back_! I got _everything_ on your list Dave!" Scott said as he came in.

"_Welcome back_! Thanks man, come on I bought you a new Burro jigsaw puzzle, on my way home last night! A nice, _boring_ jigsaw puzzle!"

"_Really_? Thanks Dave!" Scott said smiling as they left the room.

The day's past and Rich found himself _unable_ to concentrate on _anything_, or _anyone_ other than _Dave_! It start's to make him a little angry at Dave for being so _clueless_ about his feeling's. Seeing Dave flirt with beautiful women who would come to the warehouse, or when they went out together, was _difficult_. It _hurt_ him to see Dave act like that, and he decided to _finally_ get Dave out of his mind, and push him away, he only hoped he could be _strong_ enough to follow through with it. One night after work Rich came into the 'Think Tank' looking for his jacket so he could head home when he saw Dave asleep on the couch. He stood watching him quietly for a few minutes silently wishing thing's were different and Dave felt the same as he did. He then saw that the pillow Dave was using was his missing jacket, and for some reason that made him angry, he went over to the couch and pulled his jacket out from under him. Pulling it out caused him to wake up, he forgot where he fell asleep and ended up falling off the couch, he spoke.

"What the _hell_?" Dave said sitting up fully awake now, he got up off the floor and stood. "_Rich_?"

"_You_ fell asleep on _my_ jacket!" Rich said turning away from him.

"_Wait a minute_! _What_ is with the _attitude_?"

"_Nothing_, it's not _important_!" Rich said as he went to look for his key's, of all the day's to be so forgetful he _had _to pick _today_! "I'm going home if I can ever find my _damn _key's!"

"_I_ know where they are!" Dave said as he sat down.

"_Where_ are they?"

"_I'll _tell _you_, when _you_ tell _me_ what the _hell_ has been going on with you lately?" Dave demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm _talking_ about your _shitty_ attitude towards me! You _honestly_ didn't think I noticed? You haven't been very _subtle _about it Rich!"

"So now you know _everything_ huh?"

"No, but I _do_ know when someone _hate's_ me…and you _hate_ me! What I don't know is _why_?"

"I think you need to get over yourself Dave!" Rich said angrily.

"And you need to quit _avoiding_ my question!" Dave said standing.

"What makes you so _sure_ I hate you anyway?"

"_Oh_, I don't know _maybe_ it's because you won't say _two_ word's to me and when you do it's only to say _crap_ about _me_! _Or_ the _fact_ that you _refuse _to be _anywhere_ close to me, _or_…" Dave was cut off by Rich.

"_Alright_ I get it! You figured it out good for you, now give me _my key's_!"

"_Not_ until you tell me what I _did_ to make you _hate_ me so much?" Dave said hurt by Rich's sudden hatred for him. "I'm sure I can _fix_ it if you do?"

"No, just _forget_ about it Dave!"

"I'm _not_ going to just drop it Rich! Not when I've done _something_ to make you _hate_ me so much! We've been best friend's for year's Rich, why _won't_ you tell me?"

"Why can't you just _drop_ it!" Rich said seeing the hurt in Dave's eye's and he hated it. "Something's _aren't_ meant to be _fixed_!"

"So that's it _then_!? We _end_ our friendship?" Dave asked looking at Rich with hurt in his eye's and Rich couldn't breathe, he turned away and spoke.

"Dave please you _don't _understand!"

"_Help_ me to!? Rich _please_ I _deserve_ the chance to at least apologise for whatever it is I did!"

"_Fine_! You want to know what's wrong!? I'll tell you…" Rich stopped himself from finally telling Dave everything, he froze again as he looked into his eye's. "_Damnit_ Dave! You've been making me angry because lately you've been spending more time on your _invention's_ than _work_!" Rich lied, it sounded so _lame_, but it was the _best_ he could come up with under pressure. "It's _frustrating_ doing your share of the work!"

"_That's_ it!?" Dave asked looking at him unsure.

"_Yep_! _That's it_!" Rich said sighing frustrated with himself for _not_ being able to tell Dave _again_, Dave just stood there watching him.

"Rich, why _couldn't_ you just say _something_ man!?" Dave said smiling as he patted him on the back. "You can talk to me about _anything_ buddy you know that!" He said as he pulled Rich into a hug, he held him close.

"I _know_!" Rich said holding tightly to Dave, he closed his eye's breathing in his cologne, and felt tear's threaten to fall wanting so badly to tell him.

"_Promise_ me you'll talk to me about _anything_ okay?" Dave asked pulling away, and smiled looking into Rich's eye's. "_Anything, anytime_!"

"Promise, anything, anytime!" Rich spoke forcing his smile.

"Good!" Dave said as he turned and went to his locker and grabbed his jacket. "Your _key's_ are in your _jacket pocket_! Night Rich!" He said smiling as he walked out. Once gone Rich looked in his jacket pocket and sure enough there were his key's, he shook his head smiling as he left locking up.

**TBC….**

**Review time please!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: Don't own Imagination Movers, and I don't have anything to do with them, or their brand!***

**Chapter Three:**

The day's passed and Rich's battle raged on with him suffering in silence about his love for Dave. Everyday he pretended he was fine, when inside his heart was beating for a man who had _no_ idea he love's him. He would watch him, and wish he could just tell Dave of his love, but the fear of losing him was greater than anything. The four of them were _inseparable_, they went _everywhere_, and did _everything_ with each other which only made Rich's life that much harder. Tonight they were going to dinner, before going to go play some pool and dance off their long day. Since it was Rich's turn to be their designated driver he picked everyone up. The first house since it was closest was Dave's, so he waited in his car nervously.

"Hey Rich! Sorry, I _couldn't _find my wallet, I _did_ though it was in my Mover suit I forgot to take it out after work. Good thing I needed to wash it or we'd be making an unscheduled stop at the warehouse!" Dave said as he got in the car beside Rich. "Mind if I turn on the radio? Last time I did it _without _asking I got a _20 minute _lecture about radio _etiquette_!?"

"Hey in my _defence _it was a _10 minute _lecture, and you guy's are _always_ messing with my radio!" Rich said laughing with Dave.

"So is that a _yes_?"

"Go ahead!" Rich said as he watched Dave reach over, he looked up at Rich from where he was bent over and Rich gripped the steering wheel tightly tensing at how close he was.

"You _okay_?" Dave asked sitting up.

"Yeah _why_?" Rich asked relaxing his grip, cursing at himself silently.

"You seem tense. _This_ was a good idea El' Smitto had at lunch huh?"

"_Agreed_! Come on the guy's are probably thinking we went partying _without _them?" Rich said as he started the car and pulled back out onto the road. "I'm _starving_! Anyone decide where to go?"

"I' am _too_! I _think _Scott wanted to try that new place downtown?" Dave said smiling. "I don't care _where_ we go as long as there's _good_ food, and _plenty_ of it!"

"Oh _yeah_, my thought's _exactly_!" Rich agreed.

Later that night after a great dinner, with delicious food they drove to a local bar and got a table. It didn't take long after they sat and had their drink's before girl's started noticing them. Scott, and Dave were dancing with two, pretty brunette's, and Smitty was playing pool with a pretty blond. Rich had just sat down after dancing with a pretty red head, he took a drink of his coke and found where Dave was laughing at something his partner said as they danced close. He watched how his body seemed to fit her's as they danced and when she leaned into kiss him, Rich began to choke.

"Are you okay Rich?" His dance partner asked him concerned.

"I'm okay, just _swallowed_ wrong. I…I'm going to go get some air, I'll be right back okay?" Rich said as he left the table and headed outside where he took deep breath's before leaning against the wall. He jumped when someone spoke as they put a hand on his arm he turned to find Dave there.

"Hey! You _okay_? I saw you leave and I got worried."

"Yeah I'm fine just needed some air, it's really hot in there." Rich lied.

"Oh, okay if you're sure?" Dave said as he leaned beside Rich. "It _is_ kind of crowded in there huh?"

"What? You seemed to be _enjoying_ your company!" Rich said smiling nudging Dave hoping all of it covered the resentment in his voice.

"Umm…yeah she's _really_ sweet, but she figure's after dancing for _four _song's, and _sharing _a bottle of beer that make's us a _couple_." Dave said smiling.

"Hmm…where should I send your _wedding_ gift's?" Rich joked.

"_Not_ funny man! _Seriously_ I had to _sneak_ out here, I don't know how much longer I have before she find's _me_!" Dave said sighing. "I guess _kissing_ her didn't help huh?"

"No, no somehow I don't think it did!" Rich agreed laughing.

"_Davy Bear _there you are baby!" Dave's dance partner said smiling, he closed his eye's looking like someone was about to punch him. "I was looking all over the place for you, I thought maybe we could dance again to _our_ song!"

"_Our_ song?" Dave asked her confused before looking at Rich to help him, Rich just shook his head smiling, Dave looked _so cute _when he's squirming.

"Come on honey I _requested _it so we can dance one more time _before_ we go home to your place." She said as she clung onto his arm.

"Sound's…" Rich cut Dave off.

"Gee, you know he was _just_ telling me how _great_ that sound's, but I'm feeling kind of _sick_. So I need him to take me home."

"Yeah, he's _really_ sick too! Might be _contagious_, you might want to back up." Dave said trying not laugh, he turned to look at Rich.

"Yeah, _oh no _I think I'm going get _sick_!" Rich said as she quickly backed away. "_False alarm_, but I think I should go home!"

"Okay look I'm _really_ sorry, but he's one of my _best friend's _I _need_ to take care of him!"

"How sweet of you Davy Bear to take _care_ of those in _need_! That's why we make the _perfect _couple, we both care for other's!"

"_Wow_, that's…_that's_ really something!" Dave said turning to look at Rich who was trying not to laugh. "I'll go get our thing's and we can head out!"

"Okay, don't forget to grab Scott and Smitty!" Rich said coughing for added effect.

After the four of them had left the bar, the guy's began teasing Dave about his girlfriend which Dave didn't find funny, especially when they began singing about him getting married. They dropped Smitty and Scott off at their house's and of course they made sure to tease Dave on their way out of the car. Once alone Rich watched as Dave leaned back in his seat and closed his eye's, he wanted to reach over and take his hand, but knew he _never_ would he was too chicken. Rich wished the car ride would last forever, but soon he was pulling into Dave's driveway, as they did Dave spoke.

"I' am _never_ going to that bar _again_!" Dave said rubbing his face.

"Aw, that would break your _girlfriend's _heart!" Rich said laughing.

"Come on, she was _crazy_!" Dave said smiling. "Could you _imagine_ if we actually _did _date?" Dave said as they both shivered at the thought.

"Now _that_ is a _scary_ thought!" Rich agreed.

"Yeah, anyway I'm beat! I'll see you tomorrow! Night Rich." Dave said opening his door and got out Rich yelled out the window after him.

"Night _Davy Bear_!"

A week later Rich went to work fully prepared to finally tell Dave about his love, he had stayed up all night working out how he would tell him. He walked into the warehouse and found Scott, and Smitty only, Dave wasn't there yet. Rich was confused normally Dave was there at the same time as they all were, he thought maybe he was in one of their room's so he spoke.

"Morning guy's! Where's Dave?"

"He isn't here yet." Scott said as he grabbed an apple.

"He's _not_? That's weird he's _always_ here!" Rich said.

"Rich is right, maybe we should call him and see what's going on?" Smitty said as he went to the counter. "I'll call him." He said just as the phone rang.

"Hello, you've reached the Imagination Warehouse. Do you have a situation that need's imagination?" Smitty said smiling. "Hey Dave we were just about to call _you_. Really? Oh wow, you sound _horrible_!" Rich, and Scott listened to Smitty's side of the conversation. "No, it's okay man! Get some rest, and we'll check on you after work! Do you need anything? Alright see you later buddy, call if you need anything! Bye!" Smitty hung up, and turned to the guy's. "Dave _isn't_ coming into work today."

"Why? He okay?" Scott asked.

"He's got a _really_ bad cold! I told him we'd drop by after work."

"Must have been when we played football in the park and got caught in the rain!" Scott suggested.

"I think on our way over we should grab him some soup? _Oh_ and some tea, I'll make a list for us." Smitty said smiling.

"Good idea Smitty! I'll _help_!" Scott said smiling.

After work they went to the store and picked up everything on the list before heading to see their sick friend. When they arrived they knocked and walked inside to find Dave curled up on the couch covered in a blanket he looked horrible.

"Hey buddy! How you feeling?" Scott asked.

"I feel like my head is going to _explode_!" Dave said before he began coughing. "What's in the bag's?"

"Stuff to help you feel better!" Rich said smiling.

"Guy's you _didn't _need to, I told Smitty I was _fine_!" Dave said as he sneezed. "Time for some more cough syrup." He said getting up, but got dizzy and held the back of the couch until it passed, Rich spoke.

"Sit down Dave, _I'll_ get it buddy!" Rich went into the kitchen and found the medicine, and got him some juice while he was there. He returned to find Dave looking at all the stuff they had brought him and he smiled.

"Thanks guy's!" He said taking the stuff from Rich.

"We should let you get some rest, but if you need anything call us _okay_?"

"I will Scotty, thanks again!" Dave said coughing.

"It's what friend's do!" Smitty said smiling.

"Umm…I think I'll stay awhile longer, _until _Dave fall's asleep!"

"Rich you _don't _need to really I'm _fine_!" Dave said before sneezing.

"Dave you _need_ help, you almost fell trying to get to the kitchen!"

"I _can't_ convince you can I?"

"Nope!"

"Alright I guess Rich is _staying_!"

"Okay then see you guy's tomorrow. Get some rest Dave!" Scott said as they left. Once alone Rich looked at Dave and smiled at him, he went to the bathroom and returned with a thermometer and spoke to him.

"Let's see what your temperature is?" He said handing it to Dave, who put it in his mouth, it beeped after a few second's. "_102_! You're _burning_ up Dave, come on let's get you to bed!" Rich said helping Dave up.

**TBC…**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After taking Dave to the bedroom Rich pulled the blanket's back and helped him into bed before he covered him up. Dave began to cough again so Rich went and got him a glass of cold water; Dave took a sip and spoke.

"Thanks man!"

"No problem, you rest and I'll go heat up some of that soup Smitty brought you okay?" Rich said smiling.

"Rich, you _don't _need to stay I'm okay really!" Dave said before he sneezed. "Is it me or is the room _spinning_?"

"It's just _you_ buddy!" Rich answered smiling as he watched Dave cover his face with his hands. "You just rest I'll be right back."

"Okay, I think I'll just stay right here…at _least _until the room stop's _spinning_!" Dave said his eye's closed, as Rich left the room quietly.

When the soup was ready Rich put some in a bowl, then he poured some more water and put them on a tray before going back into Dave's room. As he went in, he could hear soft snore's coming from the bed and knew Dave was finally sleeping. So he put the tray on the dresser before he began tucking him in, while he did he watched him up close and smiled. '_Even_ _sleeping he's gorgeous_!' Rich thought to himself, and he fought the urge to kiss him afraid of what Dave's reaction would be…no it was _safer_ to not tell anyone!

Later that evening as Rich was watching TV, Dave woke up and started coughing so Rich got up and grabbed the tray and went to see him.

"Hey, feeling _any_ better?" Rich asked sitting beside him as he placed the tray on his lap. "Soup's nice and hot!"

"_Wow_, thanks Rich!" Dave said smiling looking at the tray that contained not only the soup, but also juice, Kleenex, and different cold medicines. "I wasn't sure if you were really here, or I _dreamed _it!"

"Nope I'm here!" Rich said smiling as Dave took a spoonful of soup.

"What time is it?"

"It's 8:30!" Rich answered checking his watch.

"_Really_? Rich buddy go home I'm feeling a little better already!"

"_Nope_, you need to rest! Now eat your soup and I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

"Stay _please_, I'd like the company!" Dave asked as Rich went to leave.

"Alright, but just _until_ you finish your soup!"

"Deal!" Dave said smiling as Rich sat back down beside him.

"How's the soup?" Rich asked he couldn't take his eyes off Dave's mouth as he ate the soup, he longed to kiss him, Dave spoke coughing.

"It's _good_! You having some?"

"_Nah_, I'm not hungry I had a big lunch!"

"Rich, I feel horrible _enough _with my cold; _don't _make me feel worse by not eating too!" Dave said coughing.

"Alright I _promise_ I'll have something…maybe some of that left over _pizza_ in your fridge!"

"_Really_? I have other stuff you know; you don't need to eat _my _pizza!"

"Alright I'll have something else." Rich said smiling.

They talked while Dave had his soup, and then Rich made sure he took some of the medicine, before he lay down and Rich took the tray from him. He sat the tray on the dresser again before he started to tuck Dave back in, as he does Dave grab's his wrist gently stopping him, before he propped himself up on his elbow's. Their faces were inches apart, Rich froze as he looked into Dave's eyes and suddenly he _kissed_ Dave, he lost himself in the kiss. Dave pulled away and began coughing which made Rich's brain come back to reality and he realized what he had just done, he spoke upset.

"Dave I'm so, _so sorry_! I don't know what came over me! I'm going to go, _shit_ what have I _done_!?" Rich said as he quickly left the room.

"_Rich_! Wait _please_!" Dave called after him, as he got up too quickly and the room began to spin again. "_Not good_!" He said as he sat back down, he got up more slowly this time and made his way into the hallway as the sound of his front door was heard. "_Damnit_ Rich!" He said coughing as he made his way back to his bed where he lay down, took his cell off the nightstand, and called Rich.

Meanwhile after Rich left Dave's room, he quickly raced down the stairs and grabbed his thing's, he could hear Dave calling to him as he did. He left the house, got into his car, and pulled away just as his cell began ringing. He looked at it and saw it was Dave so he ignored it letting it go to voicemail, but Dave continued to call and so once home before getting out Rich turned his phone off. He sat in his car for a few minute's letting the memory of what happened play over and over in his head, he was such an _idiot_! Why did he have to _kiss_ him? Dave probably _hated_ him, and he had _ruined_ their friendship for good! He got out and went inside where he noticed his answering machine was flashing, he turned it on and there were two message's. He played the first one, it was Dave and as soon as he heard his voice he erased the message without listening to it, he did the same to the second one too. Feeling like such an _ass _he grabbed a beer from the fridge, went out onto his balcony, and sat, he closed his eye's remembering the feel and taste of Dave's lip's on his and sighed. If _only_ he hadn't been so chicken all these month's Dave would know how he felt, and maybe if he let himself dream he _might _even have felt the _same_! Now he had _ruined_ it and he just lost one of his best friend's…yep being in love _sucked_!

**Three Day's Later…**

Rich knew he couldn't avoid Dave forever, so he decided to go to work the next day and deal with whatever it was Dave would do or say to him. He was relieved to learn he was still too sick to come to work, and it gave him time to think about what to do. He was sick for two day's, and Rich knew that eventually he'd have to talk to Dave, and he tried to prepare himself. By the third day, Rich woke up feeling like crap, and knew he had caught Dave's cold. He called the warehouse and Scott answered, he told him about being sick and not coming to work, Scott told him that he wasn't sure if Dave was coming in either. Scott told him they'd stop by and check on him after work, and they hung up, Rich went back to bed after he took some cold medicine.

Meanwhile after Scott hung up, he told Smitty, about Rich and so they decided to call Dave to check up on him, as they did he walked in the door.

"Hello?" Dave asked answering.

"Dave its Scott!" Scott said without realizing Dave was standing right behind him. "How ya feeling this morning?"

"A little tired, but I feel _better_!" He said smiling at Smitty.

"Well Smitty and I were just _wondering_ if you were coming into work today? Rich called in sick this morning!" Scott asked.

"Gee, I don't _know_ Scotty I might have to take _one_ more day off!" Dave said looking at Smitty both of them trying not to laugh. "My throat's a little scratchy!"

"Oh, okay then. Well we'll see you tonight after we see Rich." Scott said.

"Well, I _guess_ I feel well enough to come to work!" Dave said.

"_Really_? Great see you soon!" Scott said excitedly as he hung up, as he turned around he saw Dave standing there smiling, he spoke to him.

"Hey, Scott!"

"Hey that was _fast_!" Scott said. "Welcome back to work buddy! We _missed_ you!"

"Thanks, but you saw me _everyday_ remember? You came to my house _every _night after work!" Dave said smiling.

"Oh, _yeah_! So you're feeling better?" Scott asked.

"I still feel tired, but I feel _a lot _better than I did yesterday! So Rich is sick now huh?" Dave asked as he sat down.

"Yep, he sounded as bad as you did when you first got sick!" Smitty said.

"Well, maybe since I _already_ had it _I_ should stop by and check on him?"

"What about us?" Smitty asked confused.

"Well, I'll go alone and if he's _not_ too bad I'll call you and you can stop by." Dave suggested, he wanted to talk to Rich alone.

"Oh, okay if you think that's best?" Scott said.

"Hey, let's see if the invention I was working on before I got sick works?"

"Sound's like fun!" Smitty said as Scott agreed.

Later that afternoon, after a busy day at work Dave said goodbye to the guy's and left the warehouse, stopping at the store to pick up the same stuff they had picked up for him. Soon he arrived at Rich's house and after parking; he got out, grabbed the bags from the passenger's seat, and headed to the door. He knocked and waited; after what happened between them he felt that _instead_ of walking in like he usually did he'd wait to be invited in by Rich.

"_Dave_?" Rich asked after he answered the door and found the man he had just been dreaming about as he napped on his doorstep he was confused.

"_Wow_, buddy you look like _crap_!" Dave said smiling.

"What…what are you doing here?" Rich asked before he sneezed.

"I heard you were sick and so I came to _return_ the favour!"

"_Favour_?" Rich asked before he began coughing.

"Yeah, you took care of me and so it's only _fair_ I return the favour! I brought _soup_!" Dave said as he held up the bags.

"You _didn't_ have to Dave really!"

"I _know_! Now let's get you feeling better huh?" Dave said smiling.

**TBC…**

**Review Please and Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

After being let inside Dave went to the kitchen followed by Rich, he watched as Dave unloaded the bags onto the counter he coughed.

"Once I'm done with the bags, I'll heat up the soup. You go sit down and I'll be in with some juice!" Dave said as Rich turned and left the room. A few minute's later Dave came out of the kitchen and handed him a glass of juice, before heading to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later with a thermometer, he handed it to Rich, who put it in his mouth and waited. Second's later it beeped and Rich took it out and gave it to Dave to read Rich was careful not to touch Dave's hand with his as he did.

"Okay, _102_! Just like _me_, so you know what that _mean's_!"

"_Bed_!" Rich said smiling as he stood dizzily.

"Come on _I'll_ help you." Dave said taking his arm and helped him upstairs to his room where he got into bed before Dave tucked him in smiling.

"You know Dave its _okay_ you can go home, I'll be fine!"

"Rich, did that _work _when I tried it?"

"No!"

"Then you can just _stop_ trying to convince me!" Dave said as he sat on the side of the bed. "I'll be right back with the soup!" He said as he left.

A few minutes later he returned with a tray full of the same thing's he had brought Dave when he was sick, and it made him smile to know he cared. Rich begins to eat Dave sit's in a chair by his bed and watches, Rich knew they need to talk about what happened and wished they didn't have too Dave finally spoke after a few second's of silence.

"So, Rich, you want to tell me _why_ you've been _avoiding_ me?" Dave asked.

"I _have_!?" Rich said avoiding looking at him.

"You _know_ you have! What I don't know is _why_?" Dave sighed.

"Dave please _don't_ make me do this!" Rich said.

"Rich you and I _need _to talk! I think I _deserve_ to know what's going on?"

"Alright, but you need to let me get it all out before you say or do anything okay?"

"_Agreed_! My _mouth_ is _shut_, and my _ear's_ are _open_!" Dave said smiling.

"Okay…all of this started at _least_ a year ago! You've _always_ been one of my best friend's you know that, but over a year ago I fell in…_love_ with you! I know it's _not_ something you want to hear, but I can't help it Dave…_you're _all I think about and all I want! I'll understand if you don't feel the same, or you hate me, but keeping it, a secret has been _killing_ me! If you're going to _hit_ me can you at least _wait_ until I'm feeling better?" Rich said sadly.

"Is it _my_ turn?" Dave said calmly, Rich just nodded. "First off _why_ would I _hit_ you?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because I _kissed_ you!" Rich said embarrassed.

"Ah, yes…the _kiss_!" Dave began as he stood and stretched, before he smiled and leaned down until their faces were inches apart. "I _think_ it went something like _this_!?" He said as he kissed Rich, it started off chaste, but soon grew into a passionate kiss that took over every fibre of their bodies. "Did I get it _right_?" Dave said smiling as he finally broke the kiss and looked into Rich's shocked face.

"_Wow_!" Was all Rich could say as he nodded, Dave kissed him again, only this time it was more gentle. He then stood and tucked Rich in he spoke.

"Get some rest, I'm going to call the guy's and tell them you're feeling well enough for visitors! I know how worried they can get, so it'll do _everyone_ good if they see you're okay!" He said as he went to the door.

"Will you be here later?" Rich asked a little nervous that this was all just a fever induced hallucination. "I'd like it if you did!"

"Did you _mean_ it?" Dave said seriously, turning to look at him from the doorway, he leaned on the wall as he waited, Rich was confused and spoke.

"Did I mean _what_?"

"When you said you…_loved me_?"

"I meant _every_ word!" Rich answered smiling at him, as a smile broke out on Dave's face making him look even _more_ gorgeous to Rich, Dave was quiet, but then he spoke.

"_Good_! Get some rest; I'll be here when you wake up!" Dave said as he turned to leave, he stopped again and looked at him before speaking. "_I love you too Rich_! I _always_ have!" He then turned and walked out of the room.

As he lay there starring at the door, in shock over what happened, and hearing the four word's from Dave he had only _dreamed_ of hearing, he couldn't help, but smile. He heard Dave on the phone and he lay down and began to think of what would happen next for them, and he suddenly began to worry. He worried about what the guy's would think, what would happen at work, but as he heard Dave singing to himself as he did _whatever_ it was he was doing suddenly he calmed down. He knew he was being _crazy_, but he _couldn't_ help it he had waited so _long_ to have Dave tell him he felt the same and he didn't want to lose him! He smiled to himself as he began coughing, and a few minute's later Dave came into the room with cough medicine and a glass of juice. Rich took them and couldn't help but smile and stare at Dave as he moved around the room still humming to himself as he began to pick thing's up before he came to the bed and fixed the cover's.

"Rich?" Dave said smiling.

"Yeah?"

"You're _starring_!"

"I' am?" Rich asked blushing.

"Yep, do I have something on my face?" Dave asked as he stood by the bed and began wiping his face; Rich smiled and took his hand pulling him down so he was sitting beside him. "Did I get it?"

"There's _nothing_ on your face Dave!" Rich said realizing he still was holding Dave's hand, and Dave didn't pull away. "I was _starring_ because I'm _still_ not sure if this is all _real_ or some cold medicine _hallucination_!"

"Is this _real _enough for you?" Dave said smiling as he kissed him again; they pulled away when they heard Scott and Smitty call to them. "We're upstairs, I'll be right there guy's!" Dave yelled down before getting up.

"Do we tell the guy's?" Rich asked nervously, not sure what Dave's reaction to that would be. "I don't care either…" He was cut off by Dave kissing him, before Dave pulled away and smiling spoke as he stood holding Rich's hand.

"You talk too much!" Dave said laughing. "We'll tell them _now_ if you want? Rich I _meant_ what I said and I'm _not_ going to change my mind!"

"I'm _sorry_, I'll try and relax!" Rich said smiling back.

"Alright I'll go make coffee and I'll come get you when it's ready and we'll tell them _everything_ okay?" Dave asked holding the back of Rich's neck.

"Sound's _great_ Dave!" Rich said as he kissed Dave, he could _definitely_ get used to doing this everyday. "I love you!"

"I love you too Rich! Now you rest for a bit and I'll get you when the coffee's done!" Dave said as he let go of Rich's hand and left the room. Rich heard the guy's greet Dave, and smiled to himself knowing that in a few minute's they would know about their love and he couldn't wait to _finally_ start their new life. It became even _more_ real to him when he heard Dave telling the guy's that they had something _very important _to tell them, and he closed his eye's and fell asleep dreaming of the future with his best friend's, _and_ the man he _loved_!

**The End!**

**Review thanks!**


End file.
